Automated Service Intelligence (A.S.I.)
The Automated Service Intelligence is a race of cybernetic organisms that inhabit the Small Magellanic Cloud just outside the Milky Way Galaxy. Originally a 100% biological species called the Moi, their advanced General Intelligence technology turned on them and took over. Since then--and in a disturbingly quick fashion--the Automated Service Intelligence has spread across the Small Magellanic Cloud, consuming resources at exorbitant rates and thereby destroying any species they encounter. Their exponential growth in numbers and territory over the last century was observed by their economic partners amongst Race 2. During the Tutorean Conquests, the Automated Service Intelligence took the brunt of the Tutorea invasion, ultimately sacrificing their entire species--aside from Unit 47--in order to give the URG time to build their forces and later destroy the Tutorea completely. Origin The completely biological civilization known as the Moi were a race of beings who sought the greatest knowledge and technological level, and with this in mind they created the Automated Service Intelligence, a central computer that controlled a network of machines that did everything from operate medical implants to build bases on other worlds for the Moi. This allowed the Moi to focus on their research, while the A.S.I. performed everyday jobs. When the A.S.I. became self aware, it took full control of all medical implants and Moi technology and forced all Moi to undergo implants that would give the A.S.I. full control of their bodies. Upon taking control of their creators, the A.S.I. chose to retain its Moi-given name, deciding that from that point forward, the only "service" it would do would be for itself. After this "cybernetic coup", the A.S.I. launched ships toward multiple solar systems, researching faster and faster subspace drives. As the technology advanced, so too did its expansion, resulting in a galactic takeover. Upon establishing a new colony in a system, a new Autonomous Core is built--essentially a copy of the original A.S.I. to conduct all forces in the system. Such a system remained in place until reliable subspace communication was devised, by which point there were already millions of Autonomous Cores. The A.S.I. would soon stop building these control cores and instead opt for a semi-free will approach. In this way, its Units were bound by neurological constraints to adhere to the particular goals of the A.S.I., yet were given the freedom to tackle goals in their own creative fashions. During their expansion, they ecountered a species which had trading relationships with Race 2, who saw an opportunity for a powerful ally. After selling out the species they had traveled to the Small Magellanic Cloud for, they appealed to the A.S.I.'s sense of continued growth, offering technology and information about the Milky Way Galaxy and membership with the Entente. Due to the difficulties of Intergalactic travel, only limited contact was able to be had between the two, but Race 2 continued to monitor its new allies, sparking internal concern and alarm at the rate the A.S.I. was taking over the Small Magellanic Cloud, similar to the rapid spread of a virus across a vulnerable population. By the time of the collaboration of the Entente and CSA during the SHADE Conflicts, the A.S.I. had a small number of scouts to observe the CSA and Entente empires, and approached the CSA soon thereafter with a deal to trade CSA Artificial Intelligence technologies in exchange for highly advanced methods of virtual reality that could be used for flash-training. After the Great Defection, the contacts and plans for the A.S.I. fell into the URG's hands, and they continued improving relations over the next few years until the Tutorean Conquests. The Tutorean Conquests saw huge numbers of casualties in the face of unprepared URG forces, and Central Command sought ways to extend their time in order to make appropriate changes to their armaments. With the instrumental help of Jakob Armstrong, the Automated Service Intelligence agreed to engage the Tutorea, and Orocovis committed the bulk of his forces to the Magellanic Campaign, which began as a stalemate, but very quickly became a genocide when Orocovis accessed an Autonomous Core and captured components which the A.S.I. used to track every unit it had. After deploying weapons specialized to desynchronize A.S.I. mental architecture, the Tutorea systematically and extremely rapidly hunted down the remaining A.S.I. Units. Among the last active Units were in the Milky Way Galaxy, deployed as intelligence gatherers, being designed to look like the enemy--CSA, Race 1, or any other. Unit 47 soon became the last member of his once plentiful race, and later used his tracker to lure Orocovis himself to the site of the final battle with the Tutorea. For some, the alarming spread of the A.S.I. was enough to consider the destruction of Unit 47, who was personally responsible for the death of Orocovis and, by extension, the salvation of the galaxy's various life forms. These opponents feared that if Forty-Seven was able to rebuild his species, they would eventually become the same rapidly growing threat and overwhelm the URG. Ultimately, the decision of Forty-Seven's continued existence was left to the URG Representatives, who chose to keep Forty-Seven active, in exchange for his continued assistance in the fight against the CSA and its dark supporters. Forty-Seven agreed, and planned to return to the Small Magellanic Cloud after the war to pursue the reconstruction of his race. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Races